


As You Wake Up

by utilitybelt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, Developing Relationship, DirectorOlsen, Emotions, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utilitybelt/pseuds/utilitybelt
Summary: A series of moments from Alex & Kelly's developing relationship, starting with episode 4x20 "Will the Real Miss Tessmacher Please Stand Up?" and moving forward.





	As You Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Featured song: "As You Wake Up" by Kelvin Jones (listen to it on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/6TIeCpKS7KKHlcyyWYydph))

_I guess I never showed you what you mean to me_  
_When you’re standing by my side I feel so free_  
_Is this the first time or does everybody know?  
_ _Even if we’re never more, promise you will never go_

Alex rested her head against the window and watched the landscape speed by as Kelly drove them back to National City. The drive had been silent thus far, the mood somber compared to the excited conversation they had shared on the way to Portsmouth.

She closed her eyes against another wave of emotion. Despite the effort, a few tears escaped and trailed down her face. Alex felt the comforting weight of Kelly’s hand settle on her knee. It was a simple gesture of support that spoke volumes without a single word.

“Thank you.” Alex’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Kelly ran her thumb back and forth over the denim of Alex’s jeans before returning her hand to the steering wheel. “You’re welcome.”

Clearing her throat, she rolled her head to the left and stared at the profile of the woman next to her. “Sorry for dragging you into all of … this.”

“You didn’t drag me into anything, Alex.” The brunette shifted her gaze from the road and the women held eye contact for a few seconds. “This is what friends do for each other. You’ve stood by me since the moment I came into town and I can’t imagine not doing the same for you.”

The redhead continued studying the other woman until Kelly caught her gaze again.

“Almost home,” she said with a small smile.

Alex hummed in response and rested her temple against the cool glass of the window again. “I’m glad you didn’t go back to Metropolis.”

 

_I can see you don’t believe what I say  
But I can tell you now I see it everyday_

“I give up! No matter the combination of people I always wind up on the losing team.” Frustration mounting, Kelly dropped down to the couch with a huff, slumping back against the cushions. “Can’t you cut the new girl some slack?”

Brainy turned to her with a curious expression. “That would defeat the purpose of the competition.” There was a collective groan from the group.

“Don’t be completely discouraged,” Lena spoke from her seat on the floor. “You will eventually figure out how the hive mind of the Super Friends works. Trust me.”

“Still makes tonight a bust,” Kelly grumbled under her breath.

Alex slipped her arm around Kelly’s shoulders. “I, for one, wouldn’t consider it a total bust,” she whispered against her ear.

A smirk quirked at the corner of the brunette’s mouth as she snuggled closer to the woman beside her. “Touché.”

“You’ve already been welcomed into our ragtag family with open arms,” the redhead placed a reassuring kiss against her temple, “and that has nothing to do with me or James. That’s all you, Kel.”

 

_I was thinking maybe I could lay beside you_  
_Each and every morning_  
_I was hoping maybe I could hold your hand_  
_Be the first thing that you see  
_ _As you wake up_

Alex set the last few bites of her burger aside and picked at the fries left on her plate.

She wasn’t exactly sure why, but her nerves were suddenly getting the best of her. She rarely felt anything but confident around Kelly. Their relationship was natural. It felt right and they both wanted nothing more than to spend whatever time they could together. For Alex, there had been no question when it came to kissing Kelly for the first time once the other woman had made her feelings known.

So why was her confidence buckling at the thought of asking Kelly to spend the night? Unless she was reading the signs absolutely wrong – and she couldn’t imagine she was – Kelly would agree without hesitation. She wasn’t even proposing sex. She simply wanted to share a bed with her girlfriend after too many nights of crashing on a couch together. All that aside, Alex felt cautious. Like everything could suddenly blow up in her face.

“Alex?” Kelly reached across the table and moved Alex’s plate off to the side. “What’s going on? You’ve been weird all night. Is something wrong?”

“Pfft, no,” the redhead responded with a shake of her head. With the fries out of reach, Alex picked up the paper band that had been wrapped around her silverware and started folding it in half over and over. Once it was too small to fold anymore, she opened it and began ripping the paper along the creases.

Kelly covered both of Alex’s hands with one of hers, effectively stilling them. She ducked her head and forced Alex to make eye contact. Her brown eyes softened, along with her voice. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Will you stay the night?” She cracked one eye open and, upon seeing her girlfriend’s sweet, understanding smile, let out a sigh of relief.

“That’s it?”

The redhead twisted her lips to the side and shrugged a shoulder. “That’s it. I feel stupid being nervous asking but … I don’t know.” Her gaze dropped self-consciously as she ran a hand through her hair.

Sliding out of the booth, Kelly moved to the other side of the table. She kissed Alex’s cheek and ran a gentle finger along the back collar of her shirt. “You were worried because you care and that,” she kissed Alex’s cheek again, “is one of my favorite things about you.”

“So … you’ll stay? No expectations, of course."

“I’ll stay.” Kelly quirked an eyebrow. “Even with expectations.”

Alex pulled Kelly closer by the waist and pressed their lips together in a long kiss. When they separated, she couldn’t stop a goofy grin from forming. “Good. Because I want to wake up next to you and your beautiful face.”

Kelly brushed Alex’s hair behind her ear and drew her into another kiss. “And waking up in bed is going to be so much better than waking up on the couch.”

 

_I remember when I first thought that we could be_  
_You smiled a little more when you looked at me_  
_I could travel for miles and miles up in your eyes  
_ _And I won’t stop with the dying of the light_

Kelly stood at the base of the stairs, absently tugging on the cuffs of her long-sleeve shirt. “So, uh, which side of the bed is mine?” she asked, hearing the bathroom door close.

“Well,” Alex began, slipping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder, “I usually sleep on the left but it’s visitor’s choice.”

“Your bed is big enough we could both sleep on the left if we wanted to,” Kelly teased.

Alex placed a kiss behind her ear. “There is that.”

The women settled into the center of the bed together, with Kelly tucked under Alex’s arm. Kelly drew small circles on Alex’s stomach while Alex moved her fingertips up and down Kelly’s upper arm. They relished each other’s warmth and the steadiness of each other’s breathing.

“Can I ask you something?” Alex murmured against dark hair.

Kelly felt the body next to her tense slightly, so she slid her fingers under the hem of Alex’s shirt to continue her movements against soft skin. “Always.”

“When did you know?”

Kissing the underside of her girlfriend’s jaw, Kelly smiled. “When did I know or when did I know you knew?”

“Wait. What?”

“I pegged you as family the moment we met in the hospital and the more we got to know each other, the more I wanted to be around you. But the moment I absolutely knew?” she paused and tilted her head up, locking eyes with Alex, “That was when you offered to stand by James when I was struggling with my memories of the funeral.”

Kelly felt Alex’s palm trace down her back and under her shirt. The skin-to-skin contact was comforting and intimate. A moment passed before Alex spoke again. “And what about me?”

“Coffee at the diner,” Kelly answered without hesitation. She received a scoff in return.

“Sweetie, you were already crushing on me. Hard.”

Alex pulled back and stared at Kelly with an incredulous expression. “I was not!”

Patting the redhead’s stomach, Kelly withdrew her hand and pushed herself into a kneeling position. “In your defense, you probably didn’t think much of it because you probably assumed I was straight … but there was no denying your giant heart eyes.”

Kelly chuckled as Alex tried and failed to form a rebuttal, only managing a series of awkward stutters and sputters.

“This from the woman who kissed me first with all the confidence in the world.”

Before there was a chance to react, Alex tackled Kelly on the bed, gently pinning the smaller woman beneath her. Kelly stared up at her girlfriend. Their faces were close enough that Alex’s hair was tickling her cheek and she could see the flecks of green and gold in her hazel eyes. Eyes she found herself getting lost in more and more.

“How’s that for confidence?”

Kelly responded by shifting their weight and rolling Alex onto her back. Her long hair hung around them like curtains, blocking the outside world. Slowly, Kelly bent down and captured Alex’s lips in a deep kiss. Alex’s hands snaked around her waist and pushed her shirt up her rib cage as Kelly started trailing warm kisses down her neck.

 

_I can see you don’t believe what I say  
But I can tell you now I see it everyday_

Kelly propped her head on her hand and watched as Alex got comfortable next to her. “You know,” she teased a finger under the sheet Alex had just pulled up over her bare chest, “for having no expectations tonight, you blew those non-existent expectations right out of the water.”

“Is that so?” Alex questioned before kissing her girlfriend.

“Confidence is sexy, Alex, and tonight … you were one of the most confident women I’ve ever been with.”

A blush colored the redhead’s cheeks and the tips of her ears. “Oh, well, I don’t know—”

Kelly cut off her response with a kiss, moving to straddle Alex’s hips. “You may not, but I do.”

 

_I was thinking maybe I could lay beside you_  
_Each and every morning_  
_I was hoping maybe I could hold your hand_  
_Be the first thing that you see  
_ _As you wake up_

Sensing the faintest rays of morning sun start to stream through the windows, Kelly rolled onto her back and stretched her arms over her head. Turning her head to the right, she smiled at the sight of Alex on the far side of the bed. While they had fallen asleep curled up together, they had separated from each other sometime overnight.

Kelly loosened the sheet around her body and carefully shifted across the mattress, stopping far enough from Alex so as not disturb her yet close enough that she could reach out and make contact if she so desired. And desire she did … if not for the threat of waking the sleeping woman.

Instead, Kelly took the opportunity to study Alex’s features. The mussed hair falling in her eyes. The light-colored freckles scattered across her shoulders and upper chest. The serene expression on her face. The loose grip her right hand had on her pillow.

As much as she tried to deny it, Kelly knew she was falling hard and fast for Alex Danvers. It scared her and it exhilarated her. Her guard was already down around this woman but she didn’t feel vulnerable because Alex’s guard was down, too. They had been all in together, right from the start.

Unable to resist the urge any longer, Kelly reached forward to tuck the wayward red hair behind her girlfriend’s ear. However, just before she could make contact, Alex started to stir. Kelly jerked her arm back and quickly closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, her eyelids fluttered open when she felt gentle fingers brushing over her cheek. She was greeted by a warm smile and soft hazel eyes.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

 

_I was thinking maybe I could lay beside you_  
_Each and every morning_  
_I was hoping maybe I could hold your hand_  
_Be the first thing that you see  
_ _As you wake up_

Alex yawned wide and propped herself up on her elbows. She smiled as the woman beside her began to wake up, rubbing a sleepy hand over her eyes.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Alex whispered.

“How’d you sleep?” Kelly asked, her voice equally quiet.

The redhead shrugged. “Could’ve been better. Could’ve been worse.”

Leaning towards each other, the pair shared a kiss. Before they could think of progressing to anything more that sweet and simple, a voice sounded from under the sheets. “Gross!” A curly head of hair popped up between them, forcing the women apart.

Alex and Kelly tackled the small child, smothering her with tickles and kisses until all three had to catch their breath from the laughter.

Kelly gave their daughter a final kiss on the cheek. “Give yourself a few more years and you won’t think it’s gross.”

“Don’t you mean many, many, many more years, Mama?” Alex questioned, smiling at her wife with bright eyes.

The little girl tilted her head back and shifted her gaze back and forth between the women. “You’re gonna kiss again, aren’t you?”

“Yup.”

Alex lifted their daughter off the mattress and set her on the floor. “Go wake up your brother. By the time you two are downstairs, we’ll be done kissing and I’ll make pancakes.” The little girl scurried out of the bedroom without looking back.

“So, where were we?” Kelly asked, cupping Alex’s face in her hands and drawing her into a heated kiss.

Shifting her weight, Alex pushed Kelly back against the pillows, escalating the impromptu make-out session.

“Mom!” A voice bellowed from downstairs. “Less kissing! More pancakes!”

The kiss quickly dissolved into laughter. Alex stood and extended her hand to help Kelly to her feet. The brunette wrapped her arms around the redhead’s waist and hugged her tight. “Please know I love you more than our children love pancakes.”

Alex pressed a kiss to her wife’s temple. “Ditto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [AlexNotDanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNotDanvers/pseuds/AlexNotDanvers) for their brainstorming help.


End file.
